


Burn the House Down

by Fandom__Fluid



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Frynert - Freeform, Funny, Hurt/Comfort, Legit the slowest burn ever, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Not much focus on actual school, Slight Jacob Frye/Maxwell Roth - Freeform, Slow Burn, Wye, just the stuff that happen in it, multiple POVs, pretty sure it’s frynert tho..., regular human AU, stupid jokes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-05-19 16:19:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14877197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom__Fluid/pseuds/Fandom__Fluid
Summary: Jacob and Evie Frye are new to London, having just moved there from Crawley. Follow Jacob’s precarious path through his new high school, new friendships, some persuasive bullies, and a very special Ned Wynert.Sorry for the vague summary! I hope you enjoy! Comments, suggestions, and constructive criticism are always appreciated, btw![This fic was partially inspired by A Most Spectacular Show by AlwaysAmused and DaughterofDungeonBat](Also I’m kinda new to writing on here so I’ll be adding new tags n’ stuff and figuring out everything as I go!)





	1. Prologue

He woke with a throbbing headache and an annoyed twin sister shouting over him.

A quick glance at his alarm clock through half-lidded eyes told him all he needed to know. It was  _way_ too early to be awake.

He rolled over and pulled the sheets over his head in order to block out both the sunlight filtering through the window and Evie’s frantic ranting.

”Jacob! Come  _on_! We are already fifteen minutes behind schedule and you haven’t even gotten out of bed! We’re going to be  _late_!”

Jacob tried to think; his brain seemed to be processing slower than usual this morning. What could he possibly be late for...?

**Fuck.** He’d almost forgotten.

Ever since they had escaped (more like Jacob escaped and pulled a slightly reluctant Evie along with him) their dad and his awful militaristic ideas and training, they left Crawley and had been searching for a place to live and continue their schooling. Well, Evie cared about the schooling. Jacob could give a rat’s ass about school and decided he would never need to use math if he was to become a manual laborer, something his father decided would be all he’d be good at. A sympathetic aunt had taken pity on them and had provided a small, dusty flat in a poorer part of London and one year of tuition at a nearby public high school in London. Granted, the Frye’s were expected to pay rent once they had found jobs, but at 18, no one seemed to want to hire either Jacob or Evie. 

He couldn’t even remember the name of the high school, never mind the fact that it started today.

He groaned loudly, breaking off Evie’s rant and causing her to stare at him with empathy.

”I know you don’t want to do this, but we have to, Jacob. You have five minutes, or I’ll bring a bucket of cold water next time.”

She stalked out of the room, leaving Jacob alone with his thoughts.

He really, _really_ didn’t want to deal with this today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a bit short! It’s kind of more a prologue...
> 
> Thanks for reading! Feedback is always appreciated!


	2. The Start of a New Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Typical first day...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO sorry this took forever! No excuses, this shouldn’t have taken me about a month to do. APOLOGIES!!!
> 
> Anyway, I plan on making some sort of schedule for uploads... soon...
> 
> Feedback is appreciated!

After a few more threats from Evie, Jacob manage to tear his groggy limbs from his ratty mattress and dress himself. Wearing a wrinkled flannel over a T-shirt and some faded, over-washed jeans, he skipped breakfast, and the twins left the Frye flat, barely managing to walking in the main door on time.

 

The school was MUCH bigger than the one in Crawley, probably because it was in a more populated city with many more attendants. It had three floors, if you didn’t count the basement. But that area of the school turned out to be restricted to students, which Jacob and Evie learned on their personal tour of the school. After recovering their schedules from Ms. MacBean at the front desk, they were guided around by a scrawny looking kid who introduced himself as Alec Bell. Jacob  _ personally _ thought he looked like a downright pathetic nerd.

 

“Can I see your schedule?”

 

Jacob was forced out of his reverie by Alec, but because he wasn’t listening, Evie shoved her paper into Alec’s hands in place of Jacob’s. 

 

“Alright, looks like you’ll be in Mr. Dickens’ Literature class first. C’mon, I’ll show you where it is.”

 

Just as Alec turned around to lead the way, a few boys snuck up from behind and shoved him to the ground.

 

“Hey  _ Alec _ , you didn’t come say hi to us this morning!” one of the four boys commented, all while smirking cruelly at Alec sprawled on the floor.

 

“Yeah, we missed your daily donation! You too busy to stop by and greet your  _ best friends _ ?” The one in the back called.

 

“You mean the only friends he  _ has _ ?!”

 

The squad of boys leered and chucked menacingly as they continued to advance upon Alec, completely ignoring the Fryes.

 

“Wanna relearn what happens when you don’t drop us the money in the morning?”

 

Suddenly Jacob surged forward, knocking two of the boys away from Alec’s position on the floor while Evie moved to stand protectively in front of him.

 

“Well, well. New kids got guts,” said the kid that had talked first during their encounter. “Consider yourselves warned. If you want to defend  _ trash _ like this, you better watch your back. Cuz you picked the losing side.”

 

As the “squad of douchebags” (Jacob dubbed them in his head) sauntered away, the kid that seemed to be the leader called over his shoulder.

 

“Stay out of the Templars’ way, or you’ll be sorry.”

 

And with that, they disappeared around a corner.

 

By then, Evie was helping Alec off the floor, who hadn’t moved due to fear of getting beat up. Jacob was a bit preoccupied with flipping off the “Templars’ _ ” _ receding backs.

 

“Who were those jerks?” Evie gently asked as Alec dusted himself off.

 

“The Templars. This school is basically filled to the brim with “gangs”, and the Templars basically rule the school. Even a few of the teachers are corrupted so that they ignore anything and everything that the group does, and even sometimes covers up messes that they make. And by messes, I mean public fights, graffiti, etcetera.”

 

“Those shits. Wait, what do you mean, there’s gangs?” Jacob asked excitedly. “You know, I’ve always wanted to start a gang.”

 

“ _ Jacob _ ,” Evie hissed. She turned to the smaller boy and asked, “What are the others called?”

 

Alec was still fiddling nervously with his sweater as he replied.

 

“Well, there’s the Templars. Then there’s the Blighters, who kinda work under the Templars and do their dirty work. It’s almost  _ impossible  _ to prove a Templar guilty because it’s usually a Blighter that did the physical part of one of their schemes.”

 

“Like compliant grunts, huh?” Jacob muttered.

 

“Then there’s the rest of the students body, who are all terrorized by the Templars and the Blighters. And the…” he paused uncertainly.

 

“Alec?” Evie pried.

 

“I-I… I’m not supposed to talk about them. But maybe you could join us?”

 

“Who?” both twins half-yelled.

 

“There’s another group, and I’m part of them. We-We’re called the Assassins. We basically watch out for any “civilians” that are targeted by the Blighters and try to stop some of the Templars’ more “daring” crimes. I’m not supposed to tell anyone about us, they make us take an oath of secrecy.”

 

“But what do  _ you _ do in the Assassins?” Evie asked.

 

“Oh, I’m more of the gadget guy. In case anyone needs smoke bombs or lock pics, I’m your guy.”

 

“Figured as much,” Jacob muttered.

 

“ **_Jacob._ ** ”

 

“Um, anyway, we have  _ got _ to go. Our tour is seemingly running late and your first official class as a Junior in Lyman Matson High School is in… 3 minutes,” Alec interrupted.

 

“Lead the way, then,” Evie commented as Alec turned around and led them to what would be their homeroom for the year.

 

<< To Be Continued >>


End file.
